<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Sunrise by MichelleM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393694">One Last Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM'>MichelleM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Whump, Yin Fen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael knows she won't make it past this sunrise, Isabelle had too much Yin Fen in her system.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an all whump/ no comfort fic. Trigger warning for death.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Make me like you.”</p>
<p>Raphael balked at it, at first. Now, he wished he’d listened. </p>
<p>If he had, maybe they wouldn’t be here now. </p>
<p>“Stay awake Isabelle, help is on the way, just stay awake.” He’d called Magnus the moment he’d heard her heart stutter, but he knew it wouldn’t matter. </p>
<p>The huntress smiled weakly at him, they both knew it was a futile promise. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Raphael shook his head, holding the woman in his lap as she struggled to breath. “Don’t say it. You aren’t saying goodbye Isabelle; I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p>Izzy tried to laugh, but it ended in a grimace. “Always so demanding.”</p>
<p>Raphael bit his wrist, eyes filled with tears. “Here, just take it, take my blood.”</p>
<p>Isabelle took his wrist, and very gently put it down, eyes streaming with tears. “What kind of life would I have? You know what this would do to my family. They’d be disgraced.”</p>
<p>Raphael shook his head vehemently. “Alec would want you to live. Max, Jace, even your mother would want you to live, no matter how it happened.”</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled. “You clearly don’t know my family. No, I’d rather go out like this. You can make it look like a battle.” She left the unspoken to hang between them, that she would have been fine if not for Aldertree, if not for the Yin Fen he’d given her. </p>
<p>If not for Raphael continuing to bite her, and letting her body grow weaker. </p>
<p>Isabelle had gotten a cold, that’s what they’d both thought, and now she was coughing up blood, probably the last of it left in her body. </p>
<p>Raphael nodded, holding her close to his body. “I will, you have my word.” He didn’t bother to try and stop the tears now, they were racing down his cheeks. </p>
<p>Isabelle coughed again, and the blood spattered onto Raphael’s jacket. </p>
<p>He brushed the hair from her face, smiling down at his angel, his saving grace. “I love you, Isabelle Lightwood.”</p>
<p>She smiled back at him, eyes watering. “It’s almost sunrise.”</p>
<p>Raphael nodded, and moved them to the window.</p>
<p>She placed a hand on his arm, meant to be restraining, but she was far too weak for that now. “You can’t.”</p>
<p>Raphael rolled his eyes, pulling the curtains back in his room. “Haven’t you figured it out by now? I’ll follow you anywhere.”</p>
<p>Isabelle bit her lip, and reached up to touch his face. “Okay.” She coughed again, and for one horrible moment, Raphael thought she was dead. Then she opened her eyes weakly. “I want to see it, one last time.”</p>
<p>Raphael nodded, moving them so they could watch the sunrise together.  </p>
<p>He held her close when she took her last shuddering breath, right as the sun crested. </p>
<p>He barely felt the flames as the sun took him, still holding Isabelle in his arms. </p>
<p>Magnus was the one to find them, worried when his friend didn’t pick up the phone. </p>
<p>The worst of it all had been that he wasn’t surprised. He’d known when he confronted Raphael at the hotel that he would never exist in a world without Isabelle. </p>
<p>He was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Comments, questions, suggestions and requests are better than money!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>